A Band, A Baby, And A Brain Injury
by N. Belarus
Summary: Alright. So. I don't own hetalia. I wrote all this in my free time. :P I'll continue it if you want me to... But I don't mind if you tell me how much it sucks. AmericaxBelarus. RussiaxHungary.


She stepped out onto the smoke covered stage. The light was bright behind them. She looked down at her guitar and began to play. The other two did as well. One on the bass. The other on drums. When it came time to sing, she sung. A young man watched her with great amazement.

When they were finished with their long list of songs, they all simply headed home. Belarus carried her guitar, walking in the middle of the road. She wasn't paying any attention.

When she got home, she saw Hungary sitting on the couch in Russia's arms. She growled. Russia turned his attention away from the television and looked at her with a smile.

"Hello, sister! I saw you live on the television. You are really good, da?"

She just growled,"Maybe you should have came in person.."

"That is impossible to do at the moment."

"Why?"

"I can't just leave my sunflower here alone~"

"And why not?"

"Because.. She is pregnant." He help Hungary tighter.

Belarus froze,"S-she's what?" She growled.

Russia stood up and picked Belarus up over his shoulder as she thrashed around. He carried her to her room quickly, putting her in and closing the door and locking her in. He went to the kitchen to make dinner.

Belarus growled and plugged in her amp and started to play her guitar loudly, hoping to aggravate someone in the in the house.

~

Liechtenstein walked home tiredly, holding onto Switzerland's hand. He was carrying her amp and bass using one arm. They were walking on a sidewalk on an empty road. It was silent.

They didn't notice the car coming up behind them.

They didn't notice the driver was drunk.

They did notice when they were hit.

~

The whole band was at the hospital.  
Belarus.  
Liechtenstein.  
And Belgium.  
Liechtenstein had broken her arm. She was crying and watching Switzerland as he laid there, in a coma.

Belarus forced herself to comfort Liechtenstein. Belgium done the same. They held her, being careful of her arm. Russia was standing there, watching them.

Liechtenstein sniffles and looked at the other two,"W-who's gonna t-take my p-place?"

Belgium held her tight,"I'm not s-"

"Hungary can play bass." Russia interrupted.

Belarus growled,"There's no way I'm playing with that sl-t!"

Russia glared at her a bit,"She's not a sl-t."

"She was married to Austria, had Croatia, then cheated on him with Prussia, got divorced, and is now pregnant with your child out of wedlock!"

Russia growled a bit. And stayed silent.

~

Hungary was asleep, hugging the toilet. She was going through morning sickness.

She moaned and curled up, laying her head on the seat of the toilet. Belarus came in glaring at her,"Get out. I need to use the restroom."

Hungary stayed asleep.

"Get. Out."

She moaned again.

She growled and picked her up, throwing her out the door. She jumped awake and yelped. Belarus slammed the door.

Russia was quick to appear. He picked Hungary up gently and carefully,"Are you okay?"

She nodded a bit before holding her mouth and jumping away from his arms and running to a garbage can. He watched before taking hold of the bathroom doorknob, finding it locked. He proceeded to crush it. He pulled the knob out of the door and kicked open the bathroom door to see Belarus sitting on the toilet lid, cutting into her wrist. He gasped a bit. Belarus hurried and put the blade away.

"Kat!" Russia yelled.

Belarus tackled him,"Shut up! Sister said next time she'd send me to the psych ward!"

Ukraine appeared and looked at them. She saw Belarus hanging from Russia. She saw the blood dripping from her wrist. Her eyes watered up. She sniffled before taking a deep breath and taking Belarus. She carried her to the porch and sat her down on the swing.

"Natalia, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Growled Belarus.

"Natalia.." She warned as if she was her mother.

Belarus just growled,"Nothing is wrong!"

"Then why are you cutting yourself!"

Belarus just growled before standing and walking back inside.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ukraine said as she watched her.

"I'm going to go stay at Belgium's." she went inside and began packing, blood dripping from her arm.

"No you're not."

"Who says?"

"I do! You are staying here."

"You're not the boss of me."

~

Belgium wrapped Belarus's arm.

"So why did you come here?" She asked.

"Because.. You're my friend."

Belgium smiled a bit,"Romano and Italy are coming over soon. Would you like to go pick some tomatoes from my garden?"

"Sure, I guess."

~

Little 6-year-old Romano was hitting on Belgium. He was sitting in her lap,"You know..",he looked at his tomato and took a bite,"if you were a tomato.. I would eat you.."

Romano blushed as Belgium kissed his head,"Im sure you would."

Italy giggled and watched before looking at Belarus with slight fear,"S-so.. .. How have you been?"

"Terrible." She said immediately.

Italy all of a sudden felt required to cheer her up. He crawled up in her lap,"What's wrong?"

Belarus just looked at him,"You remember Hungary, right?"

"Yeah! She's all pretty, and nice, and-"

"A brother stealing b-."

Belgium looked up at Belarus,"Watch your language around the kids, please."

Belarus sighed. Italy looked at her sadly,"Im sorry.. Would you like to talk about it?"

"I don't want to ruin your childhood."

Italy looked down then back up at her with a smile,"Hey! I learned how to make pasta salad yesterday! Would you like me to make you some?"

Belarus looked at him forcing out a small smile,"Sure."

~

Italy was singing and handing out bowls to everyone. Belarus watched him curiously. He handed her a bowl,"I hope you like it~" he giggled.

Belarus took the bowl,"Thank you.."

Italy giggled and kissed her cheek,"No, thank you!"

"For what?"

"For picking me and my brother some tomatoes and being all nice and smiling and being alive and-"

"You think IM nice?"

"Yes!"

Belarus sighed a bit and took a bite of her pasta,"This is really good.. How old are you again?"

"This many!" He held up 6 fingers.

She smiled a small smile and ate.

~

Belarus was walking Italy home. Romano was staying the night with Belgium. Italy was holding Belarus's hand. Belarus looked down at him,"Hey Italy?"

"Yes?" He smiled up at her.

"How are you always so..happy?"

He shrugged. She picked him up and held him on her hip,"Surly you know."

Italy smiled and held onto her,"I think maybe,"he yawned,"It's because I like to see the good things in everything.."

"We'll how can I see the good in my situation?"

Italy didn't answer. She looked down at him to see him asleep.

~

Belarus knocked on Austria's door trying not to do anything to wake little Italy. Hungary answered the door. Belarus looked at her and glared at her,"What are you doing here?"

Hungary just looked at her,"Having a meeting between us and our bosses."

"Yeah. I'm sure that's it."

She sighed,"Just come in before Prussia appears."

Belarus went into the house. Hungary tried to take Italy from Belarus only to be growled at. Belarus held Italy tighter.

Hungary just sighed and went back to her boss and Austria's. Belarus went to Italy's room and laid him down, tucking him in. Belarus sat on the edge of his bed and watched him as he began to toss and turn.

He soon jumped awake, crying. Belarus looked at him in slight shock as he clung to her. She wrapped an arm around him,"Are you okay?"

He just sniffled and cried. Belarus held him,"Italy, what's wrong?"

"I-I m-m-mi-iss h-him..."

"Who?"

"H-holy r-ro-ome.."

~

Belarus and Belgium were sitting in a garage waiting for Hungary to arrive. When she did, she was of course with Russia, attached to his arm as they walked.

~

15 minutes into practice (minus the arguing), America knocked on the garage entrance frame. Belarus glared at him. Belgium smiled at him,"Hello!"

"Hey! How's it going?" America said loudly and happily.

"Well, if Hungary could let go of my brother I'd go okay."

Hungary looked at her,"Well last time you threw me.. So.."

Belarus growled. America looked at her and smiled,"Hey Bel! It's okay." He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

Belarus just glared at him.

America smiled down at her,"Hey, so I was wondering if you would like to get some lunch later?"

"Why?"

"Becaaaaauuse.. I'm your..friend?"

"Oh really? It sounds like you want to be more." She glared.

"Nah, I'll live. Besides, I'm starving."

"Of course you are. You're fat." She said. She then noticed Russia just sitting there watching them. She then smiled.

"I'm not fat!" America started to freak out a little.

Belarus stood,"No.."she placed her hands on his shoulders,"You're not.."she ran her hands down his chest slowly, making him blush slightly and look at her with confusion. She wrapped her arms around his waist and ran a hand up behind his head to pull him down into a deep kiss.

Russia watched and began to glare at them. He formed his dark purple aura. Hungary saw this and took his hand,"Calm down.. It'll be fine.."

He growled.

~

America had taken Belarus to some steak house. Belarus was eating quietly. America was just watching her with a small, soft smile. He was already done eating. She took a drink of her pop (soda, coke.. Whatever you call it wherever you are.) and looked at him. He just smiled at her.

"What are you looking at?" Belarus asked.

"One beautiful young lady." He chuckled. Belarus rolled her eyes.

~

America was walking Belarus home. He was holding her hand. Belarus only let this happen because she knew it would p-ss Russia off.

She then thought of something that would tick Russia off anymore. She yawned and stopped walking, looking at America tiredly,"Alfred.." She said like a little kid.

"Yes, bela?"

"Will you carry me?" She asked holding her arms up. He chuckled an picked her up holding her bridal style. She cuddled to his chest.

When they got to Belarus's house, she was asleep. America knocked on the door with his head.

Russia answered and glared at him before going to take Belarus. America smiled then headed inside,"Nah, dude.. I got her.." He whispered. Russia "kolled".

America took Belarus upstairs to her room. He laid her down and tucked her in, giving her a kiss on the head. Russia had followed and was watching from the doorway. Belarus just slept as America watched her a moment before standing. He turned to leave but bumped into Russia. He took a step back,"Sorry, bro."

"I never said you could come into MY house."

"I was just trying to be helpful."

"Well I don't need your help."

"Whatever you say, man." He then left.

~

When Belarus woke up, it was just getting light outside. She rubbed her eye an sat up yawning.

Today was supposed to be in the low 70s. A warm temperature for the part of Russia they were in. She went over to open her window, only to notice that it wouldn't budge.

She sighed then went to open the door to go get breakfast, however the door wouldn't open either. She made sure it was unlocked, but it still wouldn't open. She banged on the door,"Hey! I want out of here!"

Russia came to the door, unlocking a heavy duty deadlock he put on the door. He opened the door and looked at her with a blank expression,"You have 30 minutes to do what you need to, then get back in your room."

"What do you mean?"

"What the h-ll do you think I mean?!" He growled. Belarus flinched and her eyes watered up a little.

"You don't have to yell..." She looked down.

Russia's expression didn't change,"You act like I do, since you can't notice that I hate that stupid American!"

Belarus ran off to the bathroom, slamming the door. This angered Russia. He growled before going to the bathroom and punching a hole in the door. Belarus watched from the corner she was curled up in, full of terror and fear. She started to cry as Russia came in. He glared at her,"You have 5 minutes to get back in your room."

"But you said I had 30!"

"Nyet. I said 5." With that he left. Belarus sniffled and stood. She ran for the front door, only to be caught by Russia. He took her and threw her into her room, locking the door again.

Belarus curled up in the floor where she landed and cried. She pulled out a knife and began to stab- not cut - her wrist. Blood gushed out. She continued to do this. She soon passed out.

~

When she woke up, she was laying in Ukraine's room in her bed. Her arm was wrapped up. She sat up and looked around. It was dark outside. Ukraine was asleep next to her. She stood and headed to Belgium's house, where her things already were.

When she got there she quietly went in. She went to the guest bedroom, where her things were. She laid down and curled up. Something was under the blanket.

Italy.

He was laying there snoring. She watched him a moment or two before laying down and falling back asleep.

~

That morning was h-ll in Russia's house. Ukraine was crying curled up on the couch as Russia went and searched all the rooms, tearing them apart. Hungary was at a doctors appointment.

"WHERE THE F-CK ARE YOU, NATALIA?!" Russia yelled. He soon searched the whole house. He called America.

"Hello?" America answered.

"Where is she!"

"Where is who?"

"Natalia!"

"Dude. I left her at your house. Remember?"

Russia growled,"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where. Is. She?"

"Calm down, dude. She's probably at Belgium's house or something."

Russia then hung up.

~

Belgium was up making chocolate chip waffles and bacon. Belarus was up sitting on the couch holding Italy. Italy was telling her about his day yesterday. Belarus wore a very small smile.

Belgium smiled in at them,"Hey Nat.. Can you come here?"

Belarus nodded and sat Italy down going to her.

Belgium smiled at her as she cooked,"You act like you like Italy."

"Kinda. And?"

"I think it's cute."

"I think he's just a friend."

All of a sudden, Belgium's phone rang. She answered,"Hello?...Yes, she is here...no I didn't bring her here...I dunno...I thought her and America went and had a little fun before she came back here...I'm sorry..alright...I'll tell her.." Russia's screams of anger were heard through the phone. Belgium looked at Belarus,"Your brother wants you home.."

Belarus looked down,"I don't want to go home.."

"Why not?"

"Because yesterday I woke up and he was acting really mean to me .. He put a lock on my window and door .. He threw me in there and locked me in.."

Belgium went and hugged her cursing under her breath,"Well.. Why don't you go stay with America.. Russia knows you're here, and he has a history of abusing other countries.."

"But.. Why America?"

"Because he's actually stronger than Russia.. He can protect you.."

~

By the time Belarus got to America's house, it was dark out. She was tired. She had walked there. She knocked on his door and waited. When he opened the door he had a game controller in his hand and chip crumbs all over his face. He smiled at her,"Hey Bela! What brings you here?"

Belarus looked up at him then down,"I-I was wondering... If I could.. Stay with you for a while..."

He smiled,"Well I don't see why not! Come on in."

He led her inside. She looked around to see his house was a mess.

~

Russia broke down Belgium's door. Belgium looked at him, startled.

"Where is she!" Russia yelled.

Belgium stood,"She isn't here."

"She is! You said she was!"

"She went out to the store for me.. She's probably in town."

With that Russia went out the door.

~

America had Belarus in his car, going through a McDonalds drive through. He got her a Big Mac. He handed it to her,"Here! I hope you like it. I know you will."

Belarus took it and just looked at it,"It looks like fat between three buns..."

He gasped a bit,"It is not! It's amazing! And only has 585 calories!"

"Exactly.."

~

When they got home, America went and opened the car door for her before she could even unbuckle. She looked up at him as he offered her his hand. She took it and stood, muttering a thanks.

They went inside. He didn't let go of her hand. She sat on the couch as he sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her. She glared at him a moment before just sighing, accepting it, and leaning on him. He held her tight.

She yawned a little and closed her eyes. America watched and pulled her into his lap and held her like a baby, cradling her in his arms. She looked up at him and blushed. He smiled and kissed her nose. She only blushed more,"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why the h-ll are you holding me like this?"

He smiled,"Because you're mine." He held her tighter.

She sighed,"Yeah.."

He just smiled at her, watching her for a few minutes. He then went down and kissed her. She reluctantly kisses back.

Just then, Russia came in. He saw them. He growled and pulled Belarus away from America by her hair,"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

She began to cry and hold onto his arm so that it wouldn't hurt as much, since he was holding her up by her hair. She just cried. Russia growled and shook her hard,"WELL?"

She look up at him with fear filled eyes. America stood and punched him hard in the jaw,"Let her go!" America glared at him. Russia dropped her. Just as he was about to hit America, Belarus jumped up in front of him and took the punch. She fell to the ground holding her face. Her nose was bleeding. America went to her side as fast as he could, kneeling next to her,"Bela?! Are you okay?!"

She sniffled and winced, crying harder,"o-ow.."

Russia picked America up by his ears, then threw him across the room. America was quick to his feet. He tackled Russia. He pinned him down punching him repetitively in the face. Once Russia passed out, America stood and went and tied Russia to a chair. He then got a first aid kit and went to Belarus, picking her up and sitting down. He put her down in his lap.

Belarus looked at him before hugging him tightly,"Th-tha-n-nk y-y-ou" she stuttered out.

He held her tight,"There's no need for that.." He then pulled away and took her face in his hand, looking at her nose. It was, for sure, broken. He cursed under his breath and began cleaning it up gently. He texted Belgium,"Hey, can you come over here?"

~

Belgium was cleaning America's house. She had taken a look at Belarus's nose and had sent her to bed. America was laying next to her holding her. Russia was still out.

When Russia woke up, he couldn't remember anything. He looked around,"Hello?"

America came in and looked at him,"Hey."

He looked at him,"Who are you?" He asked like a small child.

"What do you mean who am I?"

"I don't know you..."

He cursed a bit,"Oh. I see."

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"Im your friend. Alfred."

"And who am I?"

"Your name is Ivan. Ivan Braginski."

He looked down, thinking,"Is there anyone else here?"

"Yeah. My girlfriend and her friend."

"And what are their names?"

"Natalia and Vanessa." He said avoiding their human names. Russia didn't need to be confused,"You also have a girlfriend.. And a kid on the way."

Russia looked up at him in shock,"What?!"

He nodded,"Would you like me to get her up here?"

"Y-yes please..."

~

Belarus was asleep. Hungary was talking to Russia as they sat on the couch, telling him everything she knew about his life, except his country-hood.

_:-:_:-:_:-:_

So. This what on my iPhone. I've just been adding to it when I was bored. If you like it, tell me. I will probably continue it if you want me to.


End file.
